totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Nowy sezon? Ju...hu.
Totalna Porażka: Nowicjusze vs Weterani ''' '''Odcinek 1 Pearl wraz z JoJo stoją przed tabliczką z napisem "Przebieździeżów Dolny". Pearl jest malowana przez jakiegoś stylistę, a JoJo.. robi to sama, co oznacza, że wygląda trochę jak upiór. ;u; Pearl spojrzała na JoJo. Pearl: Coś ty zrobiła?! Masz wyglądać godnie, z klasą! A nie jak... JoJo z uśmiechem, malowała sobie usta... troszeczkę niezdarnie. JoJo: No co? ^^ Ja się przynajmniej dostałam do TapMadl, a nie jak ty! ^^ Pearl: Po co miałam się dostać do tej szmiry? Trochę wyżej, George! JoJo: Zazdrościsz, kochana. ^^ Kamerzysta: Dziewczyny, to się nagrywa! Pearl: Ogarnij, nie widzisz, że rozmawiamy? Śmiesz przeszkadzać prowadzącej? Wstyd! JoJo podeszła do kamery. JoJo: '''Haaalo, pozdrawiam mamę. ^^ '''Pearl: Z drogi, brzydulo! Wyrzuciła JoJo z kadru. Pearl: 'Heeej. <3 Jestem Pearl... ''JoJo wpadła na Pearl. '''JoJo: A ja słucham Bona Ivera. ^^ Pearl: Dziewczyno, czy ty masz mózg? JoJo: Mój mózg działa, jak on działa nic nie działa... Pearl: Ech, spadaj! JoJo usiadła na tabliczce z napisem miasta. Pearl: '''Dzisiaj startuje ten żałosny programik, gdzie nadęci nastolatkowie walczą o kasę. Podobno jakiś milion... '''JoJo: Jeej, wygram milion. <3 Spadła. Pearl: '''Tak. W tym sezonie poznamy 16 zawodników. Ośmioro z nich jest wam już dobrze znana, ale pozostali... To zupełnie nowe lalusie, którym nie wróże wysokich lotów w tym programie. '''JoJo: Mogę wziać udział? ^^ Pearl: Jeśli chcesz... JoJo: Jeej. <3 Pearl przekroczyła tabliczkę. Pearl: Znajdujemy się właśnie w małej mieścinie, ogólnie nic tutaj nie ma, co akurat sprzyja tym pokręconym show. Zresztą, zobaczcie sami. <3 Parę rzutów na miasto, ogólnie nuda. '' '''Pearl:' Co będzie dalej? <3 Oglądajcie mnie. <3 Plac główny Chwilę później Pearl i JoJo znalazły się na placu głównym. Pearl: A o to i nasze durne miasto! Cisza. Pearl: Myślę, że wszyscy wiedzą o co chodzi, poza tym za chwilę mam kosmetyczkę i nie mogę się spóźnić. <3 W ostatnim sezonie uczestnicy podróżowali statkiem, a czasami nawet samolotem. Kontynuujemy stare nawyki, dlatego zanim nasi zawodnicy się tu pojawią... skoczą ze spadochronu. <3 Kamera przechodzi na samolot, w którym siedzą zasrani i przerażeni uczestnicy. <3 Pearl: Skaczcie, chyba nie chcecie wylecieć już w pierwszym odcinku, co? ^^ Pierwsze zadanie, skoczyć ze spadochronu i przywitać się z Pearl. No i możecie też z całą resztą. Powodzenia. <3 XoXo W samolocie przy wylocie stała Celestia. <3 Celestia: Oh.. jak ja tego show nienawidzę. Odgarnęła włosy. Celestia: Wygram to drugi raz i rozniosę w ogniu. Wzięła do ręki spadochron.. i wyrzuciła. Celestia: 'Mały showtime ofermy. ''Machnęła ręką jak kapitan. Celestia jednym ruchem wyskoczyła z samolotu w pozycji na skok do wody. '''Celestia: Jak wysoko! ' Przybliżyła się do spadochronu, złapała i założyła ale nie otworzyła. '''Celestia: Więc.. albo walnę o ziemie, albo mi serce wybuchnie! Krzyknęła lekko przerażona swojego planu. 10 Sekund dzieliło ją od ziemi. Celestia:.. Już nic mnie nie zabije po pokonaniu tej kulastej ladacznicy! Pociągnęła za spadochron. Bardzo mocno trzasnął Celestią. Powstrzymiała pawia. Celestia: ..Njeteras ' 3 metry nad ziemią odpięła spadochron i udało jej się z lekkim potknięciem stanąć na ziemi przy samej prowadzącej. Odgarnęła włosy. '''Celestia: Słodko? Błysk w oku. Celestia: 'Jak ja za tym tęskniłam. Teraz czekać na moją "Smajlistyczną" sucz. ''Dodała irytującym głosem i gdzieś dalej odeszła. Druga zaś osoba która miała skoczyć to.. Naya. 'Naya: '''Hola! Nie wiem co ja tu robię. Ale mi się to nie podoba. A to co? Ja mam tam skoczyć? TO TEN SAMOLOT MA WYLĄDOWAĆ! ''Poszukała czegoś w torebce. 'Naya: '''Błyszczyk, bronzer, puder, lakier do włosów, patelnia, pies... Pies? Citta, a co ty tu robisz? Wracaj do domu! ''Jej maltańczyk został zdmuchnięty przez powietrze. 'Naya: '''Mamusia już idzie po ciebie! :( ''Skoczyła z samolotu, ale spadała w dół, więc zdenerwowana zadzwoniła. 'Naya: '''Zabiję cię! Co za głupi kamerdyner chce mi dać zarobić za to nędzne show! ''Wyjęła spadochron z torebki, i go odpięła. Gdy dotarła na ziemię schowała wszystko do złotej torebki. 'Naya: '''Ta, hola! Przez ten wasz samolot psa mi zmiotło! Ale nieważne. Czy jest tu gdzieś sygnał? ''Parę chwil później przed wylotem można było dostrzec następną osobę. 'Keira: '''Yay. To takie słodkie. ''Zamalowała swój spadochron spreyem na różowo. <3 'Keira: '''Teraz można skoczyć. Na główkęęęę... ''Wyskoczyła. '' '''Keira: '''To takie adrenaline. <3 Prawie jak... eee.. premiera nowego odcinka anime. <3 ''Otworzyła spadochron. Zerknęła na ziemię gdzie czekały te osoby co wcześniej wyskoczyło. 'Keira: '''Ohayo, jestem Keira. Jejciu zawsze chciałam wziąść udział w tym programie. ''Ustawiła się gdzieś tam niedaleko pozostałych. Patrzyła z podziwem na prowadzącą, którą zauważyła. Tym razem przed wylotem stała młoda Hiszpanka, która z uśmiechem patrzała na sam dół. 'Iris: '''O tak! Iris wygra! ''Wyskoczyła z samolotu. 'Iris: '''Kocham ten program! ''Otworzyła spadochron. '''Iris: Hahahahahah! Wylądowała obok prowadzącej. Iris: Witaj! Ty musisz być Pearl z najlepszego sezonu Totalnej Porażki! Przygody TP! <3 Zaczęła skakać i klaskać w ręce. Przed wylotem w samolocie stanęła Helen, nieprzyjemnie patrząc w dół. Helen: Wujek oberwie za to że mnie w to znowu wcisnął... Wzięła spadochron. Helen: I jeszcze mocniej jeśli okaże się że ten spadochron nie działa. ;u; Helen zeskoczyła z samolotu i spadając otworzyła spadochron, który okazał się nie wadliwy. Helen: O, jak miło. Wylądowała obok prowadzącej i uczestników patrząc na nich znużenie. Helen: Mogło być gorzej, przeżyję. ;u; Przed wylotem stanęła Annie ze spadochronem w rękach. Annie: Co?! Nie skoczę! Ktoś tam ją wypchnął. Annie: Aaaaa! Annie próbuje otworzyć spadochron, ale jej się to nie udaje. Annie: Co to jest, do cholery?! Jak to się otwiera?! Po jakimś czasie Annie udało się otworzyć spadochron, niestety za późno, gdyż była już przy ziemi... Walnęła w nią, po czym wstała obolała. Annie: No gratuluję, nie stać was nawet na porządny spadochron! Rzuciła nim w Pearl, po czym odeszła i stanęła kawałek od pozostałych. W wyjściu od samolotu tymczasem stanął Garry. Garry: O kurczę, nie myślałem, że to będę musiął robić... Przełknął ślinę. Garry: Ech, raz się żyje! Kiedy skoczył, od razu otworzył spadochron, co poskutkowało zaczepieniem się o skrzydło samolotu. Spadochron po chwili się rozerwał. Garry: Świetnie... to chyba logiczne, że teraz zginę... logika tak mówi. Kiedy spadł, grzmotnął w ziemię i upadł pod nogi uczestników. Garry: N-nic mi nie jest... Wstał i stanął obok reszty. Tymczasem z samolotu wyleciała piszcząca Kimberly Kimberly: Nie na to się pisałam! Jeszcze mi się fryzura zepsuje! Kimberly w trakcie lotu wyciągnęła grzebień i zaczęła się czesać Kimberly: Do kitu ten grzebień! Kimberly rzuciła grzebieniem w jedną z nowicjuszek (ekhem... IrisxD) Kimberly: Ej, ty... chłopak! Kimberly krzyczała na Garryego Kimberly: Łap mnie, idioto! Garry: Okej, staram się! Kimberly zaczęła spadać w dół Kimberly: Gdzie jest mój spadochron? Kimberly zauważyła spadochron lecący obok niej Kimberly: No nie! Kimberly jednak wpadła do ''błota, otrzepała się, jak gdyby nigdy nic'' Kimberly: Kurcze, znowu jestem brudna! Nieznoszę tego show! Kimberly rozejrzała się Kimberly: Ale skoro tu jestem... to może kogoś sobie znajdę! Kimberly spojrzała na dziewczyny Kimberly: Nie, lesbijką nie jestem... jak co po niektóre... Kimberly spojrzała wymownie na inną z nowicjuszek Kimberly: Okej, poczekam na resztę, a potem kogoś sobie znajdę. Jako następna do skoku szykowała się brązowowłosa sucz. Spojrzała się w dół i westchnęła. Nina: 'Yolo. ''I skoczyła. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi nieco nieudolnie otworzyła spadochron. 'Nina: '''Yay, a jednak nie zginę. <3 ''Po chwili wylądowała. '''Nina: '''Więc… ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Nina: '''I’m back bitches! <3 Trochę się pozmieniało w moim życiu od skończenia poprzedniego sezonu. Mam teraz naturalny kolor włosów i nie wyglądam już jak tęcza! Ale to nie wszystko. Nie jestem już taka łatwa i nie puszczam się z byle kim. Teraz jestem zdzirą z klasą. <3 ''Rozejrzała się. Dostrzegła Pearl. Nina: 'To ty jesteś tą nową prowadzącą? Od razu widać, że jesteś perłą. <3 ''Zauważyła również Celcię, której posłała tylko groźne spojrzenie. 'Nina: '''Kurde, napiłabym się czegoś... Cóż, tym razem wolę nieco więcej zapamiętać z tego show. ''Celestia zauważyła Nine ale odwróciła wzrok. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Celestia:' I ona też tutaj? Argh.. No nic, myślałam że raczej jej nie zobaczę. Zresztą, nawet nie raczyła przyjść na niszczenie mojego jednego z pałaców. Teraz po tym mam kłopoty. Okazało się że firma zajmująca się moim domem chciała owy wynająć na jakże urocze kasyno. Oczywiście byłam w programie to mnie nie uprzedzili a ja z resztą tych gamoni zdemolowałam go. Zmusili mnie do powrotu. Chodzi im oto że mam wygrać pieniądze na 1/10 odbudowy Pałacu za kare. A mogłam tak po prostu iść do kasyna, wygrać te pieniądze.. Celestia wyjęła kilka kart po czym zaczęła rzucać w ziemie tak aż się wbijały w nią, tymczasem Ebony wzięła swój spadochron i wyleciała z samolotu. Ebony: 'Uwaga tam na dole! ''Ebony otwiera spadochron i zdąża przeglądnąć się w lusterku, 3 sekundy później ląduje obok reszty uczestników. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony:' Ebcia powraca w nowym stylu! <3 Poprzednio głosowała na mnie cała drużyna, czujecie to ?! Kimberly podchodzi do Ebony Kimberly: No nie... Kolejna nowicjuszka? Przynajmniej masz ładne lusterko... Kimberly wyrwała jej lusterko i przejrzała się w nim Kimberly: O nie! Muszę się ogarnąć! Kimberly oddała lusterko Ebony Kimberly: Nie jestem Maddie, więc ci oddaję! Kimberly zniknęła, po czym przyszła czysta i uśmiechnięta Kimberly: No co? To kreskówka! Keira tymczasem podekscytowana patrzyła na to jak co jakiś czas z samolotu wyskakują znane z poprzednich sezonów. Keira: Taki czad spotkać ich na żywo. Szkoda, że będziemy w przeciwnych drużynach. :< Wyciągnęła lusterko by poprawić sobie włosy. '' '''Keira: '''Muszę dobrze wyglądać. '''Maddie: '''Skoki na spadochronie? Wreszcie coś ekstra w tym popapranym show! ''Maddie bierze spadochron i skacze. Po jakimś czasie otwiera spadochron i zlatuje na ziemię. (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: 'Wracam do gry... poraz... 3? No cóż, ta kasa w końcu powinna należeć do mnie, o ile nie wygra jej tym razem ktoś przyrąbany... Nie, nie mówię o sobie. Już trochę panuję nad swoją wybuchowością, ale sami spróbujcie wytrzymać ze stalkerem i byłym eks. Dodając, że żadne z nich nie jest szczególnie mądre. '''Maddie: '''Skoczyłabym chętnie... raz jeszcze! No, ale nie jestem tu po to... Ebony! ''Keira zerknęła na osobę, która właśnie wylądowała. '''Keira: '''O, Yayyyy ''Podbiegła do Maddie z kartką i długopisem. '' '''Keira: Chce autograf. <3 Maddie: 'Eeeem... proszę, nie ma za co. ''Podpisała jakimś bazgrołem kartkę. 'Maddie: '''Możesz ją teraz upchnąć na Allegro jakiemuś onaniście, czy coś... '''Keira: '''Nic z tych rzeczy.. będzie pamiątka. <3 ''Wyciągnęła jakiś zeszyt i schowała kartkę w nim. Zeszyt po chwili też schowała do torby. Garry podszedł także do Maddie. '''Garry: H-hej... j-ja j-jestem Garrry, a ty p-pewnie M-maddie? Maddie: 'Taaak... Miło czy nie miło, nieważne zresztą jak. Widzę, że nowy jesteś w tym bagnie, co? ''Garry popatrzył się na nią ze zdziwieniem. ''(pokój zwierzeń)Garry': Co?! Większość osób mnie odrzuca, przez moją nieśmiałość. Miło z jej strony, że nie zachowuje się jak inni... Garry: Tia, cóż, tak jest niestety prawda. W telewizji już to źle wyglądało, a teraz... mogłem to przewidzieć. Maddie: '''Wiesz, jedyne co może ci zrobić prawdziwą krzywdę w tym show, to tylko ci popaprańcy... przynajmniej uszczerbek na zdrowiu psychicznym, bleh. '''Garry: Ciebie to chyba nie dotknęło ;) Maddie: '''Pfff, serio? Ty się ciesz, że nigdy nie łaził za tobą porąbany eks z rozdwojeniem jaźni ani stalker wąhający twoją bieliznę i stawiający wszędzie figurki z twoją podobizną! No i tnącym się gdy śpi! Uwież mi, dużo musiałam przejść w poprzednim sezonie. Nie mogłam nawet wziąć ze sobą Gizmo! '''Garry: Ja też nie mam najlepiej! Prawie każdy w mieście jest futbolistą, a oni są po prostu źli! Biją, wyzywają, grożą, a ja nie mogę nic zrobić... czasami się stawiam, ale nic to nie daje. Do tego moja dziewczyna została przez nich... no wiadomo... tylko jednemu złożono oskarżenie gwałtu. Też nie mam zbyt kolorowo... Maddie: 'Em... Nie wiem co ci doradzić, jeśli mam być szczera... Ale wiesz, ze mną by raczej bali się zadrzeć. Tak jak te gangole z mojej ulicy... znaczy, ktoś już im pokazał kiedyś, gdzie jest ich miejsce. ''Pokazała dumnie na siebie kciukiem. '''Garry: Miło widzieć, że ma się tutaj swoich. Wiesz co? Chyba ktoś skacze. Maddie: '''Okej, będę trzymać kciuki by spadochron się nie otworzył. '''Garry: Wszystko jest możliwe. Ebony w końcu się ogarnęła i zobaczyła Maddie. Ebony: 'Maddie! <3 ''Podbiega i uściskuje ją. '''Ebony: '''Będzie się działo <3 Opowiadaj kochana co tam u Ciebie. '''Maddie: '''Hmmm... Musiałam znosić Vince'a, znalazł się taki jeden poryty stalker... A poza, tym doszłam do finałowej czwórki! I nie odzyskałam Gizmo z jednego z wyzwań... A tak poza tym... To tym razem rozkręcimy zabawę w tym show! '''Garry: Emm... mogę pomóc? Ebony z wywyższeniem tylko popatzryła się na Garry'ego (nie miała zamiaru pierwsza przedstawić się chłopakowi) i znów odwróciła wzor w stronę Maddie. Ebony: '''Oczywiście ,że rozkręcimy! Mam nadzieję ,że pierwsze zadanie nie będzie trudne. '''Maddie: '''Zawsze było trudne, Ebcia... Zawsze... '''Garry: Wybacz, nie przedstawiłem się. Jestem Garry. Podał w jej stronę ręke. Jednak Maddie została odepchnięta przez Iris. Iris: 'Ekhem! Chyba mi się rękę podaje najpierw. -,- ''Podała mu swoją rękę. '''Iris: Możesz ją pocałować, a jak chcesz to możesz być mym służącym. <3 Przytuliła go. Iris: Co ty na to? <3 Ebony bardzo dziwnie popatrzyła się na Iris, podała rękę do Garry'ego. Ebony: '''A ja Ebony :3 ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Ebony: '''Iris wydaje się być .. dziwna? '''Maddie: '''Ej, ty, obnażająca się z kwiatkiem na głowie czy czym tam! Popychać to ty sobie możesz pralkę do swojej kolekcji rupieci! Odwal się od Ebony, bo nie będziesz się z tego cieszyła! '''Garry': Właśnie! I nie będę Twoim sługusem! Odszarpuje od niej swoją rękę. Iris: Jak tam sobie chcecie złamasy... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Iris: 'Ugh! Dlaczego Cherryl nie może tu wystąpić?! Ktoś tego gorzko pożałuje. Zamierzam wygrać i wywalić to Mad-dziw*ę, Ebo-lę i Garfilda <3 '''Ebony: '''Złamasem nazywaj swoją matkę, nie nas! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: Ja rozumiem ,że przesadziłam ,ale ostatnimi czasy jestem trochę bardziej wybuchowa .. Kimberly przysłuchiwała się rozmowie Kimberly: O widzę, że kogoś zjeżdżamy! Kto to taki? Kimberly spojrzała na Ebony, Garry'ego, Maddie i Iris Kimberly: Ehh... Maddie... Zadajesz się z Nowicjuszkami? To takie... typowe dla kogoś jak ty! Kimberly przewróciła oczami Kimberly: Ale skoro już to się dołączę... To kogo zjeżdżacie? Pewnie tego maminsynka! Nie złapał mnie, choć mu kazałam! Kimberly wskazała na Garry'ego Maddie: '''Och, Kimberly... Normalnie jak cudownie, że jesteś... Tak się stęskniłam, że nie mogłam spać po nocach... nie mogłam normalnie się załatwiać! Wiesz czemu? Bo jak tylko się podniosłam by spuścić wodę, widziałam w kibelku twój wizerunek! '''Garry: W sumie, jej inteligencja równa się inteligencja klozetu. Iris: Nie obrażja jej! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Iris: Na tą trójkę nie można liczyć, ale Kimberly jest głupia i pewnie zgodzi się na sojusz! No spójrzcie sami na mnie! <3 Po prostu jestem boska! <3 Co? Czy mi odbija bez siostry? NIE! Hahahahha! (Jej oko zaczęło drgać) Iris: 'Od dziś Kimberly będzie moją nową BFF <3 Obie mamy styl. <3 '''Ebony: '''Kimberly, pewnie nie jesteś aż tak głupia ,że się z nią zaprzyjaźnisz ;________; ''Kimberly spojrzała na Iris '''Kimberly: No pewnie, ja i mój grzebyczek mamy styl z pewnością! Dziękuję za komplement! Kimberly uśmiechnęła się do Iris Kimberly: Ale jednak przyjaźń z tobą... nie mogę się zniżyć do twojego poziomu, wybacz :( Kimberly zrobiła smutną minę po czym spojrzała na Ebony Kimberly: A ty to kto? (pokój zwierzeń)Maddie: '''Kto się z pustymi blondynkami zadaje, ten sam się głupi staje... Serio, nie wymagajcie od ludzi za wiele, ale chociaż obudźcie w nich jakiś honor... '''Garry: Kto to Ebony? Jak możesz nie wiedzieć kto to Ebony?! To przecież... (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Kurde, mogłem obejrzeć wszystkie sezony! Garry: Hmm... nie umiem streścić ją jednym słowem. Według niektórych jet twarda i uwielbia kosmetyki, wystąpiła w CTP. To tyle ile musicie o niej wiedzieć. Odwalcie się od nas! Ebony: '''Nie oszukujmy się, w CTP się nie nabawiłam, ale teraz zaczynam nowy rozdział! '''Kimberly: CTP? To wieśniackie show, w którym brałam udział i zaszłam dalej niż Maddie? Pamiętam! Kimberly zaczęła wspominać eliminację Maddie Kimberly: Ale ciebie E... Eb... Nowicjuszko, nie pamiętam... Kimberly zastanowiła się na chwilę Kimberly: I dlatego jesteś Nowicjuszką! Podobnie jak te niby-fajne laski i maminsynek! Kimberly stanęła dumna ze swojego toku myślenia Maddie: 'Uważaj, bo za chwile z twojego mózgu zacznie grzmić i ciskać błyskawicami głupoty. ''Zrezygnowana Iris podeszła do Annie. 'Iris: '''Witaj! ^.^ (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Iris: Wierzcie lub nie, ale ja jestem wielką fanką Annie! W niej cała moja nadzieja! Dzięki niej mogę zajść dalej niż moi poprzednicy, których wysłał producent... Kto normalny daje Boris'a do Online? Lub Lion'a? Boshe... Iris: 'Słuchaj Annie. Co powiesz na mały układzik, dzięki któremu dojdziemy do finału? ;D '''Ebony: '''Nie jestem nowicjuszką! (yuno) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Ebony: 'Bez przesady ,że mnie w ogóle nie pamięta ! ''Kiedy Iris zagadała do Annie, ta pudrowała nosek. Schowała lusterko. '''Annie: Hm? O, witaj! Ty jesteś nowicjuszką? Sorki, nie oglądałam tego żałosnego programu! Chętnie, wejdę w układ! Ale teraz wybacz, chciałabym poznać resztę frajerów. Annie podeszła do stojących obok Maddie, Kimberly itd. Annie: Hej! Jestem tu nowa, ale nie oglądałam wcześniej programu i was nie znam! Jestem Annie! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Kimberly: Biedna Eb... nieważne. Myśli, że była w poprzednim sezonie... Żal mi jej... Muszę jej pomóc. Bo w końcu kto jak nie ja? Kimberly podchodzi do Ebony i kładzie rękę na jej ramieniu Kimberly: Rozumiem, że chcesz być jedną z nas, weteranek... ale niestety, taki jest los! Myślisz, że ja chciałam tu być. Nie! Ale skoro jestem to trzeba się z tym pogodzić. Tak samo ty musisz się pogodzić z bycia nowicjuszką, choć to jest chała i to wielka! Kimberly oddaliła się Kimberly: Ehh... Czuję się taka pomocna! Po czym spojrzała na Annie Kimberly: Ta przynajmniej wie, że jest tu nowa! Nie muszę tego tłumaczyć kolejnej osobie! Maddie: 'Lepiej żeby żyła w tym błędzie... Cześć Annie, ona tak zawsze... Lepiej jej nigdy nie pytaj o nic, bo za chwilę ci powie, że jesteś tak naprawdę Buddą, który przybył z Egiptu wechikułem czasu czy coś w tym stylu... ''Iris podeszła do nich. '''Iris: Serio? Hahahahah! Ja się dziwię czemu was tutaj zabrali! Spojrzała gniewnie na Maddie. Iris: Takich popaprańców lepiej trzymać w psychiatryku! Garry spiknie się z Maddie lub Ebony i będzie jazda. Vince będzie zazdrosny. ;D Maddie: 'Licz się ze słowami, chodzący łonowcu! ''Maddie pie***ła jej z liścia z całej siły, a potem rzuciła się na nią <3 Założyła jej dźwignię na głowę i zaczęła dusić. Wszyscy ją dopingowali. Maddie skoczyła na Iris z łokciem przez co baaardzo zabolały Iris plecki. Nagle zaczęła ją boksować po nosku, a następnie jeszcze ją skopała. <3 Annie ma na to wylane. :( Spojrzała na Kimberly. '''Annie: Wiem, że nie powiedziałam tego wprost, ale oczekiwałam na usłyszenie twojego imienia, idiotko! Spojrzała teraz na bijące się dziewczyny. Annie: Wow. Dużo się tutaj dzieje, jak na pierwszy dzień i nowicjuszkę. Zaczęła sobie piłować paznokcie. Iris wstała. Była cała poszarpana i miała podartą koszulę. Iris: O ty szmato! Moje drogie ciuchy! (angry) Pożałujesz tego! Ty i te twoje tanie ciuchy ze śmietnika zza lumpeksa! Rzuciła się na Maddie. Dała jej porządnie w brzuch. Włożyła palce w oczy tak, że Maddie miała już w nich łzy. Z pięści waliła twarz aż zaczęła lecieć jej krew z nosa. Wyjęła jej kolczyki i wyrzuciła do kanału. Na koniec wzięła nożyczki i obcięła jej długie brązowe włosy. Garry: Ej! Stój! (angry) Zostaw ją! Garry skoczył na Iris, walnął ją, a potem wyrwał jej nożyczki z ręki. Garry: To za Maddie! Wziął jej nożyczki i obcioł ją całkowicie na łyso, odrzucił ją na bok i pomógł wstać Maddie. (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Cóż... moja matka jest fryzjerką... Keira: No wiecie co żeby takie rzeczy odstawiać. Powinny być przyjaźnie nie konflikty. Trzymała się przez chwile za ręce i zerknęła na kłócące się osoby. Keira: 'Zwłaszcza, że niektórzy będą w tych samych drużynach. '''Maddie: '''Oj, jak przykro... Moje włosy - kucyk doczepiany, prawdziwe włosy schowane, kolczyki mam jeszcze zapasowe. Inteligencją nie zabłysłaś, wręcz przeciwnie, pokazałaś swoje paskudne oblicze. W dodatku - przy wszystkich! Spodziewaj się już szybkiej eliminacji... kwiatuszku. ''Wywróciła oczami i odeszła. '''Annie: Nie, Maddie wracaj!... Wy jesteście jacyś popieprzeni! Spojrzała na Keirę, podbiegła do niej i ją mocno ścisnęła. Annie: Hej! Jestem Annie! Zostaniemy przyjaciółkami na zawsze?!?! <3 Iris zdjęła ze swojej głowy czepek i z niego wyłoniły się jej piękne włosy. Iris: 'Nie tylko ty jesteś mądra tutaj. Ja też mam kilka as'ów w rękawie. Mam nadzieję, że to ciebie uda mi się pozbyć na samym początku! Ha! ''Odeszła od grupy i stanęła przy pobliskim drzewie. '''Garry: Całe szczęście. Miałem już wyżuty sumienia. Garry pobiegł niewiadomo gdzie. Keira zerknęła tylko na ściskającą ją Annie. Keira: Jasne, że tak. <3 Przynajmniej uspokoiło się teraz tutaj już. Maddie sobie wkładała kolczyki korzystając z Ebony, która trzymała jej lusterko xD Maddie: '''Tsa, na szczęście... '''Annie: Hurra! Annie puściła Keirę i podbiegła do Maddie. Annie: Ale jej dowaliłaś! Super to było, serio! A, i fajne kolczyki! (pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Mam nadzieję, że nie przesadzam z tym udawaniem uprzejmej... Mam wrażenie, że słabo mi to wychodzi... Tak naprawdę, to nie wiem jak to jest być miłą osobą. :/ Kimberly stała w miejscu. Prawdopodobnie odleciała Kimberly: Ktoś tu się bił? Kimberly spojrzała na Maddie i Ebony Kimberly: A ta dalej z tą Nowicjuszką... Może też sobie znajdę takiego sługusa? Kimberly spojrzała na Annie, Keirę i Iris Kimberly: Keira! Co u ciebie? Garry obserwował wszystko zza drzewa. W międzyczasie kolejna osoba szykowała się do skoku. Matt: (kamera pokazywała tylko jego twarz) Kurczę, teraz ja? Nie wiem czy dam radę, zresztą, już mi tak gorąco. Uff... (wtem kamera odjechała i ujrzeliśmy Matt'a w habicie o_O) Reszta osób, która była jeszcze w samolocie dziwnie się patrzyła. Matt: No co? Nigdy nie widzieliście zakonnicy z jajami? Hehe, to był żart oczywiście. Dobra, Britney (mówił do pustego miejsca obok niego) Ja zdejmuję pierścienie, Ty je trzymaj tak dobrze jak swoją cnotę dotąd. Skoczysz po mnie... Ktoś go wypchnął. Matt: Co za idiota to zrobił!? No dobra... Jak to się otwiera. Podwiewało mu habit, było widać szeksi czerwone bokserki (please). Matt: Aa, to dlatego mam taki przewiew! Szarpał się jeszcze chwile ze spadochronem i w końcu się otworzył. Matt: Kurczę, jeszcze tyle drogi, a ja zwalniam... No nic, zobaczę ile odsłon na jutubku ma moje twerkowanie na chrzcie kuzyna! Przegląda neta na smartphonie, i leci, leci, leci, aż w końcu wylądował w jakimś błocie. Matt: Co za matoł , to tutaj postawił!? Zauważył grupkę ludzi stojących nieopodal i do nich podbiegł. Matt: (obcierając się z błota) No heeej, słodziaczki! Jestem Matt, a tuż za mną ląduje Britney! Wszyscy patrzą w puste niebo. Matt: Mój strój, nic nie mówcie, jest cudowny. Taki artystyczny. I pamiętajcie, trzeba się zabezpieczać w burdelach! Włączył na smartphonie... Haj$ i zaczął tańczyć. Matt: Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie... Ja muszę odreagować stres. I tak sobie tańczył obok wszystkich. Keira: Wszystko w porządku. W końcu się tutaj dostałam. <3 Zerknęła na osobę, która wylądowała. Keira: Eee.. cześć ? Wszystko okej ? Patrzyła się na niego dziwnie. Annie: Wow, kurczę! Podbiegła do Matta. Annie: Ależ z ciebie jest cholerny przystojniak! Jak ci na imię, skarbeńku? Annie objęła go wokół szyi. Matt: Mm... (spojrzał na Annie) Zrzucił habit i ukazał się przystojny nastolatek, z vansami, obcisłymi na pupci jeansami i koszulką w serek. Matt: No hej, piękna. Jestem Matt, a ty? Wrr... (spojrzał na Keirę) Wszystko ze mną w porządku, stres po lataniu, myślałem, że tego nie przeżyje. Objął Annie w pasie i tak stali sobie. (pokój zwierzeń)Matt: No ludzie, chyba nie myślicie, że będę robił z siebie jakiegoś błazna! Kochanka też nie, każdy ma swój plan, mój, to dobra zabawa, póki co. Hehe. Annie dotknęła jego klaty. Annie: Cholerka, w tych ciuszkach wyglądasz o wiele lepiej! (pokój zwierzeń)Annie: No nie sądziłam, że będzie tak łatwo! Ledwo przyjechałam i już z większością mam dobre kontakty! (pokój zwierzeń)Matt: Ta Annie jest taka piękna. Te nogi, i włosy! Kocham kobiece i męsk... Kobiece włosy! Powiedziałem tylko kobiece, jest taka... Mrrauu! Matt: (patrząc jej w oczy) Habit zakładam tylko na szczególne okazje! Annie: Och... Bez tego habitu sprawiasz, że jest mi strasznie... Gorąco! Zaczęła się wachlować ręką. (pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Och... Jest naprawdę piękny!... Nie! Tylko... strategia! Matt: Oh, dziewczyno, patrze w Twe oczy i widzę wiele, masz chyba coś na sumieniu, prawda? (pokój zwierzeń)Matt: Zaszedłem raz o finału, więc wiem, co to intryga, laska jest zaje... fajna, ale coś mi tu nie pasuje. Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsuje takiej szansy jaką jest poznanie mnie! A bliski facet, to pewny sojusznik, Ha! Annie: Na sumieniu? Ech... No dobra... (zaczęła mu szeptać do ucha) Nazwałam tamtą Kimberly idiotką... Naprawdę mnie zdenerwowała! (pokój zwierzeń)Annie: Już mnie przejrzał? Kurna! Jak się udaje miłą, do cholery?! Pomocy?! Trzymająca lusterko dla Maddie Ebony spojrzała na Matta rozmawiająccego z Annie, podeszła do nich. Ebony: 'Heej. <3 Jestem Ebony , miło mi cię poznać <3 ''Zrobiła słodką minke do Matta i zatrzepotała rzęsami. '''Matt: (do ucha Annie) Mm, drapieżna jesteś? Nie znam ich, ale mogą być rywalami, tak więc wiesz... (reszty już nie słychać) Oo, witaj Ebony! Jestem Matt! (spojrzał na nią) Same piękności w tym programie. (puścił oczko Annie) Annie zachichotała, kiedy usłyszała słowa Matta. Kiedy Ebony przyszła, spojrzała na nią. Annie: A mi niemiło cię widzieć! Annie, cały czas przytulona do Matta popchnęła Ebony. Ebony: 'Ty masz czelność mnie popychać ?! OH HELL NO! Tego już za wiele jak dla mnie na jeden dzień! ''Ebony zaczęła szarpać się z Annie aż w końcu znokautowała ją jak ta dziewczyna w zółtej bluzce tą w białej '>> 00:32 <<'' thumb|left|335 px Annie powoli wstała obolała i szybko wyciągnęła lusterko. Annie: Ty tępa dzido! Poprawiła sobie makijaż. Annie: Od razu lepiej! Spojrzała teraz na Ebony. Annie: Staram się być tak miła dla wszystkich, a ty musisz to zepsuć! Schowała twarz w dłoniach i zaczęła płakać. Annie: Ja po prostu chciałam pobyć sama ze swoim chłopakiem! Ebony: 'Twoim chłopakiem ?! Najpierw mówi ,że jestem piękna ,ale teraz sądzisz ,że to twój chłopak ?! Oboje jesteście siebie warci! ''Pokazuje im na pożegnanie środkowy palec i odchodzi. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Iris: '''Mam dość! Nie wytrzymam tego dłużej! Powaga... (''pokój zwierzeń)'''Matt: No kurczę, jestem tu jakąś chwilę i już się o mnie biją. Na dodatek Ebony chyba mnie nie lubi... Niedobrze. Ale ta Annie, zadziora jedna, huhu. Kolejny przy wyjściu z samolotu stanął Klein. Miał na sobie rushowe bikini, a na plecach tatuaż "So rush, so gay". Klein: No cóż, czas pokazać na co stać mnie w tym programie. ^^ Klein wziął głęboki oddech. Klein: Robię to dla ciebie Beth i naszego gumowego luloka. ^^ Klein wyskoczył z samolotu. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Tak... czwarta edycja, a ja cały czas nie mam swojego czarnego dziecka, cóż. Mam nadzieje, że znajdę tutaj kolejne nie wyżyte pyszczki i pokażę, że jeszcze nie potrzebuje Viagry! ^^ Po chwili Klein majestatycznie wylądował na ziemi. Klein: A co to jest? :D Cisza. Po chwili Klein ogarnął swoje rozwiane przez wiatr włosy. Klein: Jesteście gotowi na tornado Kleina? ^^ Matt spojrzał na Kleina. (pokój zwierzeń)Matt: No, no. Ma facet klasy, tylko te włosy, jakoś tak mi się nie podob.... W sensie, nie pasują do niego! Haha, no co wy... Ja przecież lubię tylko Annie! Tak! Maddie: 'No... dobra... już gotowe. Kolczyki są, włosy w spokoju, zadrapań nie ma... Makijaż jednak jest dobrym przyjacielem kobiety, szczególnie w takich przypadkach... O, nowi? ''Podeszła do Matta i Kleina. 'Maddie: '...Hej? '''Matt: Witaj, jestem Matt, a Ty? (uśmiechnął się) (pokój zwierzeń)Matt: Póki co, jest dobrze. Boję się tylko, że moje alter-ego da mi się we znaki. Widzę piękne kobiece ubrania, makijaże, stroje... Aaa, Marylin, mam nadzieję, że gdzieś w tej głowie masz sen zimowy! (puka się w głowę) Maddie: '''Eeem... Jestem Maddie, powiedzmy, że miło mi cię poznać, czy coś w tym stylu. '''Matt: Ale czemu powiedzmy. Przecież jest miło! Prawda? Pełen entuzjazmu patrzy na resztę. Maddie: 'Eeee... Tsaaa... (pokój zwierzeń)'Maddie: '''Na przyszłość powinnam bardziej uważać, gdy spotykam takie "zręczne" sytuacje. Szczególnie, kiedy rozmawiam z kimś, kto bajeruje dziewczyny. '''Matt: No co Ty, przecież... A w sumie, czemu tylko ja muszę mówić. Jak dla mnie jest tu super, ale pewnie jeszcze cofnę te słowa. Oglądałem poprzednie sezony, masakra. Haha. (pokój zwierzeń)Matt: Bycie miłym nie jest takie łatwe jak myślałem, ok, Annie, jest super, przed nią nie muszę udawać, ale reszta? Trochę więcej wdzięczności! I'm a star, bitches! (zaczął śpiewać Sun of a Gun) Maddie: '''Wydajesz się być całkiem "normalny", że to tak ujmę... Mam też nadzieję, że się nie mylę, bo już jest tu za wiele pomyleńców i tym podobnych. Już się dzisiaj z jedną zdążyłam pobić. '''Matt: No ogólnie was nie znam, ale po tym co działo się w poprzednich sezonach, wiadomo kto jaki jest. Haha, obawiam się tylko tych zachwiań seksualnych, które tu się dzieją. Klein wygiął bioderko. Klein: Heloł nieznajomi! ^^ Matt: Stary, coś nie tak z biodrem? Może jakiś fitness? Na ćwiczeniach się świetnie znam, takiej sylwetki ot tak się nie robi! (pręży się xD) Klein: Kochany, ja też się znam na ćwiczeniach, jakby nie patrzeć mój brzuszek sam by się tak pięknie nie wyrzeźbił. (Klein zaczął się jarać swoim brzuchem) (pokój zwierzeń)Matt: Jaki brzuszek? Przecież jest taki chudy, że nie wiem. Ktoś tu chyba dawno w lustrze się nie przeglądał. (kręci oczami) Helen po oglądaniu przez cały czas co się dzieje z nudów podeszła porozmawiać z Maddie. Helen: 'Ledwo pierwszy odcinek a już bójki i zboczeństwa. Jak mogłaś tak długo tutaj wytrzymać i nie zwariować? '''Maddie: '''Hah, kto powiedział, że wytrzymałam... Po tym całym PDŚ musiałam zapanować troszeczkę nad swoją wybuchowością... I wiesz, dzisiaj wybuchłam znowu, bo ta labadziara Iris zaczęła ze mną rozmawiać o rzeczach, o których nie powinna. '''Helen: '''Zdzierstwo to w tych latach normalność, trudno wtedy nie wybuchać. Ech, gdyby nie mój wujek to bym tu nie siedziała, a tak znowu muszę tu siedzieć w gronie osób w których normalni stanowią 5% ekipy. Ale nagroda przynajmniej przyzwoita... '''Maddie: '''Hej, też bym tutaj nie była, gdybym nie była w Kanadzie, gdzie nawet nie mam tak naprawdę w domu, a wszyscy znajomi mi w Anglii kibicują! Jak już wygram, to sobie kupię chatę jakąś i potem sprowadzę przyjaciół i może zrobimy Ekipę z Toronto. '''Helen: '''Serio? Mi wielka chata nie potrzebna, byle z dala od mojego wujka, i najlepiej jeśli uda mi się zerwać wszystkie te jego kontrakty, bo kolejny milion nie będzie mi potrzebny. No i może sobie zafunduję małą wycieczkę dokądś, chociaż ostatnio wszędzie są jakieś wojny i niemiła atmosfera. ;u; ''Iris spojrzała spode łba na Helen i Maddie. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Iris: I jak ja mam to wygrać skoro wszyscy mnie już nie cierpią... Ugh! (ochłonęła) Muszę się uspokoić... Niestety nie mogę zabić Maddie i Ebony. Jednak tak zawsze się dzieje jak w pobliżu nie ma mojej kochanej siostrzyczki! ;_; Diablica podeszła do Maddie nie pewnie. Było jej smutno. Iris: Maddie, ja chciałabym cię przeprosić za to co się stało. Nie panuję nad emocjami kiedy w pobliżu nie ma ze mną Cherryl. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Iris: 'Przeprosić?! Serio?! No co wy?! WYGRAM ten durny program! Robię to tylko dlatego by uśpić jej czujność, a w odpowiedniej chwili! ''Kimberly tymczasem patrzyła na Maddie rozmawiającą z Helen '''Kimberly: Nie no, nareszcie gada z Weteranką! Ale i tak jej nie lubię! Kimberly spojrzała na telefon Kimberly: A tak! Tu nigdy nie ma zasiegu! Kimberly wyrzuciła telefon za siebie i trafiła w Iris Kimberly: Ups! Sory...Nie w ciebie celowałam! Odwróciła się po czym nadal podglądała Maddie Maddie: '''A ta znowu jakieś farmazony wymyśla, matko... '''Kimberly: A ty znowu to samo, Madidie... Mówiłam do siebie, a nie do ciebie... Kimberly machnęła włosami, po czym spojrzała na wszystkich Kimberly: No gdzie on jest? (pokój zwierzeń)Garry: Umm, pewnie nikt z nich nie wie, że cały czas mam ich na oku? Ale i tak i tak większość z nich zachowuje się bardzo nie naturalnie. Przecież można się domyśleć tego po ruchach Iris, albo zachowaniu Annie. Inna sprawa, że to nie ma zbyt dużego znaczenia... (Pokój Zwierzeń)Iris: ... Gdy tak zawodnicy się pojawiali pewna osoba postanowiłą się z nimi przywitać i zrobić im wielką niespodziankę. Podjechał w jakimś wózku golfowym na plac i wysiadł przed wszystkimi. Vince: 'Witajcie kochani! Jak miło was widzieć. ''Wyrzucił ręce uśmiechając się do nich. 'Vince: '''Widać sporo osób już wykonało pierwsze zadanie. Ale gdzie moje maniery! ''Spojrzał się na weteranów. '''Vince: Niektórzy mnie znają pewnie już, ale inni niekoniecznie. Skierował spojrzenia na nowicjuszy. Vince: '''Będę waszym wsparciem i udzielał wam odpowiedzi na wasze pytania. Będę się wami zajmował i ogólnie załatwiał formalności. W końcu prowadząca będzie od gnębienia, nie od formalności. ''Zatarł pyszałkowato ręce i siadł sobie na murku. Kątem oka obserwował przybyłe osobistości zapisując już przybyłe osoby. '' '''Kimberly: Vince! Nareszcie! Wiedziałam, że przyjedziesz! Kimberly w pewnym momencie ogarnęła się Kimberly: To znaczy... Cieszę się, że jesteś... Mamy wiele do omówienia... Kimberly z poważną miną spojrzała na Maddie Kimberly: Oj... Ty nie tęskinisz za Vincem... Jak smutno! Kimberly spojrzała na rozzłoszczoną Maddie po czym odeszła od tłumu ludzi i poprawiała makijaż. Garry: Oł, to naprawdę Vince? Maddie coś o tobie opowiadała. I raczej to komplamenty nie były... Maddie: '''Ooo, przybyła wielka "gwiazda"... Znowu. '''Kimberly: Co nie? Kimberly popchnęła Garry'ego Kimberly: Suń się, zrób trochę miejsca dla mnie! Maddie: 'Dlaczego ty jesteś do cholery taka głupia! ''Maddie przyrżnęła jej jakąś patelnią w głowę xD Kimberly upadła nieprzytomna na ziemię. Po pewnym czasie wstała '''Kimberly: Co się stało... Kimberly spojrzała na Maddie Kimberly: Czekaj... Co to ma znaczyć? Na oczach Kimberly, Maddie potarła rękami, a za nią błyszczało słońce Kimberly: No przecież! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: To przecież takie oczywiste! Maddie to chłopak! To dlatego była taka brzydka i taka... chłopczycowata! Nareszcie przejrzałam na oczy! Nie mówiąc już o tym, że Maddie znaczy Madd jest przystojny! Kimberly: Hej, Madd! Maddie: '''Eee, mów mi Madd-ie... Maddie. Znowu chcesz zacząć nas zaskakiwać swoją... "inteligencją"? Kimberly zaczęła zalotnie chichotać i trzepotać rzęsami '''Kimberly: Ahh, Madd... Taki zabawny...taki przystojny! (pokój zwierzeń) Kimberly: Nareszcie znajdę sobie porządnego faceta! Vince będzie taki zazdrosny! Maddie: 'Mam ci znowu pogrozić patelnią, żebyś się ogarnęła..? ''Kimberly wybuchnęła sztucznym śmiechem '''Kimberly: Hahaha! Patelnią! Żartowniś z ciebie, Madd! Kimberly zaczęła się przysuwać do Maddie, jednak Maddie się od niej odsuwała. Maddie: 'W sumie... Hej, Kimberly, chcesz być moim murzynem? ''Kimberly złapała Maddie za rękę '''Kimberly: Czy murzyn w twoim wieśniackim języku to dziewczyna? Jeśli tak, to chętnie! Kimberly przytuliła Maddie. Maddie: 'Eee, nie, murzyn w moim języku znaczy kogoś kto by mi usługiwał, dawał jeść, przynosił różne rzeczy oraz sikał na prowadzącą... ''Kimberly odsunęła się od Maddie '''Kimberly: Że co? Służącą? To ty masz mi usługiwać, nie ja tobie! Uciekam płakać! Kimberly wybiegła z płaczem (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: On mnie nie chce... To takie przykre! Ale ja go zdobędę! Pokażę mu, że jestem wartościową dziewczyną i takiej jak mnie to z latarką szukać! Czy z lampką? Nieważne! W końcu będzie mnie chciał! Maddie: '''I tak wróci. Za 3... 2... 1... '''Kimberly: Ale sikać na JoJo mogę! Kimberly pojawiła się zapłakana tuż za nią (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: No co? Ona też sikała na mnie! Maddie: 'Kooochaaana jesteś! Tylko nie całuj... ''Już ogarnięta Kimberly malowała usta szminką '''Kimberly: Okej! Czekasz na później, dobry pomysł! Maddie: 'Nooo, bo wiesz... ja jestem spontaniczną osobą i nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy cię pocałuję... (pokój zwierzeń)'Maddie: '''Ludzie... trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, żebym się nie wpakowała w jakieś bagno... '''Kimberly: Okej, okej! Ogarnij się, Kim! Kim przywaliła sobie z liścia, jednak dość lekko Kimberly: W takim razie ja sobie gdzieś pójdę... Ciao! Kimberly machnęła do Maddie ręką i potknęła się Kimberly: Hihi! Ups! Kimberly zasłoniła twarz ręką i poszła gdzieś. Garry: Chyba ją za mocno walnęłaś, Maddie. Tymczasem z spadochronem w rękach stał Drake. Drake: 'Skoro jestem w ekipie, czemu mam skakać?... ''Jednak odpowiedzi nie usłyszał, ale za to został zdmuchnięty przez wiatr. 'Drake: '''Super... ''Szybko założył spadochron i otworzył. 'Drake: '''To pewnie będzie bolało... ''Już miał wylądować na twarzy, jednak wiatr zdmuchnął go na Helen. Drake wpadł na nią i oboje leżeli na ziemi, a Drake na Helen. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Drake: '''Robię to wszystko tylko dla wypłaty... ''Drake szybko wstał z Helen i podał jej rękę aby pomóc jej wstać. Drake: 'Sory, pierwszy raz skaczę ze spadochronem. ''Helen trochę się zarumieniła. 'Helen: '''Nic się nie stało, z twardej gliny mnie ulepiono... '''Drake: '''To dobrze. ''W jego oczach pojawiły się gwiazdki i tak przez chwilę patrzył na Helen, jednak po chwili się otrząsnął. ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Drake: '''Niezła... ''(Pokój Zwierzeń)Helen: 'Niezły... '''Drake: '''To co? Pewnie kasa cię skusiła do brania udziału w takim syfie? ''Powiedział zerkając po innych uczestnikach. 'Helen: '''W pewnym sensie tak, lecz mój wujek kazał mnie tutaj zabrać zamiast do, że tak powiem, mniej chorego programu ale "weterani to największe gwiazdy" więc wsadził mi tu bym się męczyła z tymi idiotami, ale jeśli wygram to się w końcu od niego wynoszę. '''Drake: '''Mniej chorego? ''Spytał ciekawy. 'Helen: '''Coś w stylu teleturnieju czy jakoś tak. Niby nuda, ale lepsze to niż próby zabójstwa w Syberii i inne takie rzeczy jakie mnie spotkały tutaj poprzednim razem. '''Drake: '''Cóż, czasami trzeba się poświęcić. Ale co ja ci poradzę, ja tu tylko pracuję, w dodatku jako asystent tej całej kucharki. Ale mam nadzieje że dostanę przynajmniej własny pokoik. ;u; ''Powiedział zażenowany. 'Helen: '''Heh, powodzenia. Nawet jeśli to radzę zamknąć na klucz drzwi i podstawić cos pod nie, w tym programie gwałcicile to połowa obsady. No dobra, może trochę przesadziłam, ale i tak radzę ci uważać, tutaj nawet zwyczajni pomocnicy mogą oberwać. ''Drake uśmiechnął się. '''Drake: '''Heh, dzięki. A teraz sory, mam coś do załatwienia. ''I poszedł gdzieś. '' '''Vince: Coo za nuda... Wyrzucił ręce w górę i padł na ziemię. Vince: No ile jeszcze będą spadać? Z przymrużeniem oka starał się być cierpliwy. Naya tymczasem robiła porządki w torebce. W końcu jej się udało i nie miała tam nic podejrzanego. Postanowiła że się rozejrzy po ludziach i poszuka nowych znajomych. Zauważyła Ebony razem z Maddie, więc poszła do nich na swoich wielkich obcasach. '' '''Naya': O mój bosz! To ty jesteś Ebony! Oglądałam Czarnobyl bo leciały reklamy na tych głupich cygankach co malowały paznokcie na rushowy wpierzając gruz! Masz charakterek i jesteś całkiem.. ładna. Tylko wiesz, pudru się nie rozciera na dłonie. A ty jesteś Maddie.. To ty jesteś ta lasia co jest największą gwiazdą w historii tych programów! Si, si. Rozumiem. A ja.. Podała dłoń, miała bardzo długie tipsy z diamencikami. Naya: '''Jestem Naya. Mexico. Meksykanka, ikona stylu, byłam nawet raz na okładce Vogue, ale potem mnie nie chcieli bo jestem za gruba. ;< Mam nadzieję że zostaniemy koleżankami.. ''(pokój zwierzeń)Garry': Ładna to ona nie jest... no, może trochę... Tom stoi przed progiem i coś mamrocze. Tom: OK, mogę skakać! Potem skacze i włącza spadochron. Ale spadochron w ogóle nie chciał się włączyć. Tom: 'Czy to pech, czy to nie pech to i tak nie działa mi spadochron. Chwila, to nie ta linka! ''Tym razem pociągnął za dobrą linkę i spadochron się włączył i wylądował normalnie. '''Tom: '''Jak mogłem pomylić linki... Dzień dobry pani Pearl, nazywam się Tom i walczę o milion dolarów, żeby mieć na nowy dom, bo mój się już rozwala... '''Tom: ''Będę o to walczyć. Mam wielki atut dla mnie, ale jeszcze go nie zdradzę. (To będzie mój Pokój Zwierzeń)'' Tom: 'Witam wszystkich! ''Tom i idzie do Garry'ego. '''Tom: Cześć, to ty jesteś Garry? Przeczytałem na ulotce o tobie (to zastępuje te strony w wiki xD), że szukasz przyjaciół. Tom: ''Potrzebuję kogoś, kto nie będzie na mnie głosował. I mam nadzieje, że to będzie chociaż Garry. Muszę tylko się z nim zaprzyjażnić. Będzie łatwo, bo szuka przyjaciela, a będziemy w tej samej drużynie.'' Garry popatrzył na niego z przymróżeniem oka. Garry: Huh, serio? Ulotka prawdę Ci powie... tak, szukam przyjaciół, ale teraz staram się skupić na grze. A pytasz się mnie o to, pozieważ pewnie zawżeć sojusz? Nie, dzięki, podczas etapuu drużynowego możemy na siebie liczyć, nie? Puścił do niego oczko. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Nowicjusze vs Weterani